


I wanna be alone (alone with you, does that make sense?)

by Brooklynforr



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, changbin is a dick, lowkey chanjin, maybe smut, mentions of depression, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooklynforr/pseuds/Brooklynforr
Summary: Honestly, Jisung is perfect and Minho can’t help but fall deeply in love with him.His eyes are sparkly, cheeks squishy and his smile maybe the most beautiful thing Minho has ever seen in his life.But, is it enough?





	I wanna be alone (alone with you, does that make sense?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first Stray kids fic and also my first fic that i’m going try and write multiple chapters for. 
> 
> All things that may be triggering are in the tags above so please read those if you might be triggered since i don’t want anyone getting upset uwu. 
> 
> But yeh, here is the first chapter. I hope  
> you like it :))
> 
> Also, please ignore spelling or grammatical errors, i tried my best to make sure there weren’t any big there’s always one that manages to sneak past.

The room was dark. It had been all day, since Minho had decided to keep his curtains shut. A small light came from the lighter that Minho was playing with, the room’s features bathed in a small light one moment and plunged in darkness the next. 

Minho’s phone lay untouched on the couch opposite the bed and Minho lay curled up in the centre of his bed, body not showered and teeth unwashed because today had been bad and he hadn’t felt like moving just yet.

These kind of days happened every so often. They usually happened after Minho had forgotten to take his medication for a couple of days, under the pretence that he might be better since after two days of not taking his meds he felt fine. After a couple more days though, Minho had realised that he in fact was not fine; he was sad, unmotivated and had no appetite for anything, not even his favourite noodles that sat on the top shelf in his kitchen a mere room away. 

But, most of all Minho felt lonely. No, not lonely, it’s more than that. Minho feels completely alone, his chest feels hollow and his throat feels tight. 

Hands feel as if they are suffocating him but his eyes feel too dry to cry and Minho feels more empty then anything else. 

His phone buzzes again from across the room. 

It had done that continuously throughout the day, probably just his friends messaging him to check in, both Hyunjin and Woojin were the worrying types and really the only people who kind of knew what was going on with Minho. Maybe there might even be a few messages from his mother asking how he’s been and when he’s next going to visit again. 

It’s the orange light caused by the streetlight outside of Minho’s bedroom window shining through a small crack in his curtains that eventually gets Minho out of bed. 

Minho shuffles to the bathroom shoving a toothbrush into his mouth as he looks at his appearance. There are dark circles under his eyes from where he’d been too tired to sleep and his hair lays a bird nest on top of his head. 

Minho hisses as the toothpaste seeps into the already bloody cracks in his dry lips. He’d been chewing at them all day and hadn’t had a drop of water since the night before. 

Minho spits into the sink, watching as the toothpaste mixed with blood is washed down the plug hole. 

On his way out Minho swipes a jumper over his head, patting his hair down as best he can and swiping his phone. His thumb hovers over a contact he’s sworn not to contact again but after a moments second thought the phone was dialling and a rough voice sounded from the other side. 

‘Yo Min, what’s up? I haven’t heard from you in a while’ Says Changbin from across the line, his voice sounds groggy as if he’d just woken up. 

‘Yeah hey, um nothing much haha. But yeh i just wanted to know if i could meet you somewhere?’ Minho said into his phone while making his way down the stairwell of his apartment building. 

‘Yeh sure, i’m on my way. I’ll invite Yoongi hyung and Hoseok hyung since they owe you and shit, so don’t bring any money yeh?’ Changbin grumbles through the phone. 

‘Yeh sure’ Minho sighs and ends the call. Chan had told him to stop hanging out with these guys since ‘They’re bad news and don’t actually care about you’ and also ‘You always regret it after Minho-ah’. Minho just prayed he didn’t end up back on Chan’s doorstep after a night of bad decisions again. He’d already bothered him enough with his panicked self in the past. 

~

‘Minho!!!’ Changbin shouts as he rounds the corner to the secluded alley behind the convenience store he often frequented. 

The four boys were sitting on the floor, resting their backs against the walls either side of them. Yoongi and Hoseok sat together on one side of the alley sharing an earphone each and listening to what Minho could only guess was their own music, if the Soundcloud app that was opened was anything to go by. 

Opposite them sat Changbin who wore a lazy grin on his face as he watched Minho approaching, his hair was also a mess and his eyes the most bloodshot out of the four already sitting.

Sitting next to Changbin was someone foreign to Minho and he could confidently say he’d never seen him before because he’s sure he’d remember a face like that. 

The unknown boy sported jet black hair and was dressed in black ripped jeans with a striped yellow and black long sleeved shirt that was worn underneath a black Pulp Fiction T-Shirt. On his feet were black boots that gave off an ominous feeling in Minho’s opinion. 

However, despite his harsh appearance his face was anything but. His eyes were prettily framed by eyeliner which Minho supposed the boy thought it made him look more intimidating but Minho thought it just made his eyes more sparkly. The boy’s lips were also very pretty; very kissable. And The Boy owned the squishiest cheeks Minho thinks he has ever seen. 

Despite being locked in a trance looking at The Boy for a few moments, Minho allows an easy smile to form as he sits the other side of Changbin. 

After further inspection of Changbin, Minho sees the half finished blunt perched between his two fingers. 

‘You dick, you started without me!’ Minho shoves Changbin’s shoulder pointedly causing Hoseok to laugh. 

‘You’re too fucking slow, we weren’t gonna wait for you fucktard.’ Changbin responds easily. A small smile appears on Yoongi’s face at the new source of entertainment. 

‘I fucking left before you.’ Minho splutters. 

‘Not my fault your too fucking poor to get a car.’ Changbin laughs causing Hoseok to lean over and high five him. 

‘I’m only poor because I’m smart enough to be in Uni but you wouldn’t understand that because you were too fucking stupid to be accepted into any.’ Minho smirks and now it’s Hoseok’s turn to high five Minho, his laughter loud in the air. 

‘Fuck off, I chose not to go’ Changbin argues. 

‘Yeh sure you did Bin’ Yoongi says, sharing a knowing look with Minho who winks at him as a thanks to shutting Changbin up. 

‘I owe you right Min?’ Hoseok says changing the conversation as he wets a piece of rolling paper on his tongue. 

‘Yeh you do and so does Yoongi.’ Minho says pointedly looking at Yoongi who just waves him off muttering something along the lines of paying him back soon. 

‘Here you go then mate, consider it me paying off my debt’ Hoseok says passing the newly made blunt over to Minho. 

Minho fishes for the lighter in his pocket, holding the blunt in between his lips. 

Once lit, Minho sucks the smoke into his lungs revelling in the feeling of the smoke burning his throat. Minho hisses at the taste on his tongue, eyes widening in surprise. 

‘Shit Hoseok, who’d you get this off?’ Minho asks. 

‘Oh Sung’s creepy neighbour grows it in his garden. It’s good shit isn’t it?’ Hoseok laughs now rolling his own blunt. 

‘Yeh it’s good, tastes expensive as fuck.’ Minho says before taking another toke, he lets the smoke fall out of his mouth as he continues talking. ‘Who the fuck is ‘Sung’?’

‘Ahh that’d be me.’ ‘Sung’ says leaning over Changbin to shake Minho’s hand. ‘Nice to meet you, I’m Jisung’

‘Minho.’ Minho supplies, shaking Jisung’s hand. ‘Wanna hit? Since your creepy neighbour supplied the shit’ Minho asked offering the spliff. 

‘Yeh, thanks man’ Jisung says taking the spliff from Minho right in front of Changbin who watches with offence written over his face. 

‘Hey! Aren’t you gonna offer it to me first? I’ve known you longer you little shit’ Changbin complains. 

‘Bin, you can’t call me ‘little shit’. I’m taller than you.’ Minho laughs, knowing talking about Changbin’s height pisses him off to no end. 

‘It’s not hard to be.’ Jisung joins in, eyes lighting up as a giggle escapes his lips. 

‘Yah! I’m older than you, you-‘ Changbin shouts slapping Jisung’s shoulder. 

‘I like this guy.’ Minho interrupts. His eyes find Jisung’s who is smiling back at him, a small blush on his cheeks. 

The moment is broken though as both Yoongi and Hoseok get up, the end of the blunt shared between the two was currently being squished under Yoongi’s shoe. A look of confusion settles over the faces of the three boys still sitting. 

‘We’re gonna go home now.’ Hoseok supplies. ‘Nice to see you Sung, and you Min. You really need to start coming out more. Don’t think we’ve seen you in about 3 weeks.’ 

‘Yeh maybe.’ Minho sighs, slightly uncomfortable knowing he only saw them in his really down episodes. 

‘What about me, oh precious hyung that i love?’ Changbin says in a sing song voice smiling up to Hoseok. 

‘What about you?’ Hoseok dismisses starting to walk away. 

‘You guys are only going back to fuck!’ Changbin shouts after them. 

‘Yah! Don’t make me come back there Changbin.’ Yoongi gruffly shouts. 

‘What are you gonna do? We all know your the bottom.’ Changbin laughs. 

Changbin moves his head just in time to dodge the beer bottle that shatters on the wall where his head had previously been. Minho laughs lightly looking back to the exit of alley where Yoongi and Hoseok had already disappeared. 

‘You have a death wish Bin.’ Minho laughs. ‘Stop winding up Yoongi hyung.’

‘Nah, it’s funny as fuck.’ Changbin shrugs. ‘Can i have some of your joint now?’ 

‘Yeh sure, but pass it my way after.’ Minho sighs, leaning his head back on the wall. 

The weed was starting to kick in and his tiredness was finally hitting him. Minho carried on smoking until he finished his joint though, since like Hoseok had said, it was good shit. 

The three stayed there for around another hour just chilling before Changbin got up pulling the other two with him. 

‘I’ve got to go now. Sun’s almost up and i don’t want my mum to catch me again.’ Changbin says as they all start piling out of the alley. 

‘You grounded again? Minho asks, not shocked in the slightest. 

‘Yeh, mum caught me with a blunt in my pocket again. She’s put locks on all the doors as well now so i have to sneak out my window instead. Shit’s rough man.’ Changbin sighs. 

‘Hyung i think you’re addicted.’ 

‘Jisung i can stop if i want to’

‘Then why don’t you?’ Jisung argues. 

‘Cause i don’t want to dickhead’ Changbin says, rolling his eyes. ‘Oi what you doing?’

Both Minho and Jisung look at him confused as they start getting into Changbin’s car with him. ‘Joining you?’ Jisung says, making eye contact with Minho, both of them sharing a puzzled look with each other. 

‘I’m not dropping you off.’ Changbin says, seriously. 

‘Dude, i live a 2 minute drive away’ Minho complains. 

‘Yeh, 2 minutes in the wrong direction. You can both walk, you live near enough to each other anyway and it’s only like 10 minutes away.’ Changbin huffs. ‘Besides it’s 5 in the morning, my mum will be up soon for work so i need to get back’ 

Minho and Jisung flip off Changbin as he starts driving away and then start walking in the opposite direction. 

‘Where abouts do you live? Minho asks, conversationally. He didn’t really know the guy that well and didn’t want to be trapped in an awkward silence during the entire 10 minute walk. 

‘I still live in the dorms on campus since it’s my first year.’ Jisung replies. 

‘Ah i miss the dorms, i was living the life back then’ Minho smiles. The college dorms is where he’d met Chan and Woojin. They were first years too after deciding to come to college a year later since they’d gone travelling together beforehand. Minho had roomed with Chan and even though Woojin had a different dorm, he’d spent most of his time in Minho’s dorm because he was attached at the hip with Chan. 

Minho hadn’t minded though as it had given him two friends that he still kept in touch with now even though they no longer shared a dorm and they didn’t have any of the same classes. 

‘What year of Uni are you in now, Minho-ssi?’ Jisung asks. 

‘I’m a third year now, so not long left haha. And call me hyung kid’ Minho laughs, bumping his shoulder gently into Jisung as they walk. 

‘Okay hyung’ Jisung laughs too, his face appearing more beautiful to Minho as the sun rose bathing it in a soft light. 

Minho decided that he liked Jisung’s company on the rest of the walk back. Jisung talked a lot. But that was good for Minho because he preferred to listen anyway. He also really liked watching Jisung animatedly rant about things he loves because his eyes go really big and his hands fly all over the place in order to put across his point. Minho finds it endearing. 

Jisung ends up talking about music since it’s the course he’s taking and seems to find it really cool that Minho does dance. He also mentions he’s on Soundcloud and that Minho should definitely listen to some of his tracks. 

As they reach Minho’s apartment, which is a couple of streets away from the dorms, Minho finds himself hoping they run into each other again. 

‘This is me.’ Minho sighs as they stop outside his apartment complex. ‘It’s been really nice meeting you Jisung’ 

‘Yeh yeh and you. I’ll probs see you around since my studio is not far from yours. So see you around Minho’ Jisung concludes grinning at Minho. 

Minho notices Jisung’s smile is shaped like a heart and inwardly coos. He smiles back easily and heads up the stairs and into the building after a last wave to Jisung. 

~

Minho hauls himself through his front door, his legs aching from the four flights of stairs. He vows to buy an apartment with an elevator the next time he moves. 

He places his shoes by the door and trudges back into his bedroom. His head still a little fuzzy from the weed but he can’t bring himself to regret it because it was a distraction and that was what he needed. 

He looks at his phone and sets an alarm for midday. It would give him 6 and a half hours sleep which left him with enough time on the Sunday to start on his assignment for his Philosophy class. 

Just as he set his phone down it buzzed again with a notification from Changbin. 

**From - Changbin @5:21**

[ Jisungie Contact Number ]

^ since you were both so buddy buddy back there 

Minho smiled deciding to quickly message the number before he went to sleep. 

**To - Jisung @5:23**

Hey it’s Minho (Bin gave me your number) 

Send me some of your songs when you can :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyy, so that was the first chapter. It’s kind of slow and mainly just introduces a few of the characters and we will be more into the plot in later chapters but yeh i hope that was ok :)
> 
> If you wanna contact me my twitter is  
> @izzy_jjk
> 
> Also the title is from Hostage by Billie Eilish which i highly recommend you listen to since it gave me the idea for this book.


End file.
